


One Year Anniversary

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dating, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, amusement park date, anniversary date, dan spoils his big cat, fem!arin, like you're on a cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Arin decide to celebrate their one year anniversary by going to an amusement park!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to go along with a picture that trickyy drew on tumblr! You should totally check it out, she is like, the queen of fem!arin.  
> trickyy.tumblr.com

Dan pulled into Arin’s driveway and yawned. It was early in the morning but he didn’t care. Today him and Arin would have been officially dating for a year and they wanted to celebrate the entire day. As soon as Dan turned off the car to go to Arin’s door he heard the door slam as Arin ran over to the car. Dan smiled as he watched his boyfriend approach the car. He got out to greet him and couldn’t stop smiling at how gorgeous Arin looked. Arin was always a feminine person but when they started dating he started to embrace it more. Today he was embracing it fully, he wore a light blue dress with a pink ribbon around his waist with matching high heels, he even did his nails and put on some make up and pulled his hair back into a bun with a pink scrunchie.   
“Morning babe, you look great.” Dan smirked as he kissed Arin’s forehead.  
“This isn’t too much is it?” Arin sounded a little nervous and Dan understood, this was the most feminine he has looked in public but Dan shook his head and smiled.  
“Not at all. You look amazing.” They got into the car and drove and double checked to see if they had everything.  
“You have the tickets right?” Dan asked as Arin opened up his pink clasp and looked through it for a second and pulled out two pink pieces of paper and held them up to Dan.  
“Got ‘em.” He smiled. Dan started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
“Alright, let’s go get something to eat first and we’ll get going.”   
They started off their morning by going out to breakfast. As Dan and Arin looked over the menu, Arin heard some people whisper about him, about how odd he looked and how he ‘shouldn’t wear girls clothes’. Dan noticed Arin become a little uncomfortable at the whispers and, if he were a more confrontational person, go right over to them and tell them to shut up. Instead, he squeezed Arins hand, gave him a smile and leaned across the table to kiss him. He shot a glare at the people who were talking about Arin, they got quiet after that.

After breakfast they got back in the car and while Dan set up the GPS to their destination for the day, Arin was in charge of the music for the ride.  
“I burned this CD for us. It has a mix of songs you and I both like and some lovey dovey songs.” Arin told him as he put in the CD.  
“That sounds great Big Cat.” Dan smiled as he pulled out onto the road. It was going to be about an hour and a half drive but time went by quickly with the good music, conversation and just being in each other's presence.  
~~

At about eleven in the morning they pulled into the amusement park parking lot and they were both excited. They got out of the car and held each other's hands as they practically ran to the front gate, Dan had to slow his pace so Arin wouldn’t trip in his heels. They gave the ticket taker their tickets and they got green wristbands and patiently walked down the main street of the park hand in hand.  
“So what do you want to do first?” Dan asked. Arin looked around and pointed at a roller coaster.  
“How about that?” He asked and Dan nodded.  
“Sure, let’s go.”  
It was a day they would both never forget. They road the all the rides, (some of them more than once.), Arin talked Dan into going into the haunted house with him and by the time they left Arin was laughing as Dan clung to him for dear life. They debated on going on a water ride but since it was late June in California they gave in and went on one to cool themselves off. As the sun began to set they walked over to the games.  
“Want me to win something for ya babe?” Dan asked smirking and Arin rolled his eyes.  
“You don’t have to win me anything.” Arin sipped on his soda he and Dan were sharing.  
“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” Dan kissed Arin’s cheek and grabbed onto his hand.  
“Pick a game and I’ll play.” Dan insisted. Arin sighed and looked around and spotted an adorable looking stuffed pink bunny with a heart design on the torso. Dan followed his gaze and saw how Arin was looking at it. Before Arin could protest Dan ran over to the game.  
It was a balloon shooting game. Depending on how much you paid you got either three or five shots and to get the prize Arin wanted, Dan needed to knock down every target in one minute. Arin stood a few feet behind Dan as he held the gun and aimed as he knocked down every target in the time allowed. Arin clapped as a bell went off when he won, Dan sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and smirked at Arin which made him blush. He looked really attractive with how confident he looked. Dan was handed the pink bunny and he gave it to Arin as he kissed his cheek.  
“Happy Anniversary Big Cat.” Dan whispered in his ear as he smiled. Arin kissed Dan back.  
“Happy Anniversary Kitten.”  
Dan had his arm wrapped around Arin as they made their way back to the car. Dan held onto Arin’s clasp while Arin held onto the bunny and soda from earlier and they each acquired balloons on their way to the exit, one of them was even shaped like a heart. They were exhausted by the time they got to the car but they were still off the high over the good time they had. As Dan started the car and Arin turned the music back on he turned to Dan.  
“So you’re totally coming inside when you drop me off right?” Arin asked. Dan glanced at him and smirked leaning in to give him a kiss.  
“You know it baby girl.” They held hands as Dan drove them home, happy to be with one another and looked forward to what the future held for them.


End file.
